Pain
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: [Three–short] Natsu, Lucy y Sting siempre fueron los mejores amigos de la infancia. Pero no todo siempre será como antes, sobre todo después de ello. ¿Verdad, Lucy? / —Yo pensé que tal vez tú... Estarías llorando. / ¿NaLu o StiLu? / ¡Dedicatoria a AnikaSukino 5d y Yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi!


**E**ditado:

**¡H**oli! c:

**E**ste **F**ic es una adaptación del manga **S**hojo: **S_tardust _W_ink,_**de **H**aruta **N**ana. **(A**unque en realidad, solo son dos capítulos a lo mucho, la adaptación.)

**E**s una preciada dedicatoria a **Y**uli-chan y tambiéh pa' **A**ni~nee. 7u7 **P**ero también, a los que leen esto y no tienen nada que ver ( v: ) espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, al igual que los personajes. Y la historia le pertenece al manga shojo; Stardust Wink, de Haruta Nana.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicatoria a: Y<strong>uli**-c**han** F.**D.U.L** k**yubi y** A**nika**S**ukino** 5**d.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>hree **– s**hot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pain<span>**

**C**_apítulo_ **I: Plan de... ¡Fiesta sorpresa!**

* * *

><p><em>»Yo pensé que tal vez tú... Estarías llorando.«<br>_

Abrí los ojos desmensuradamente, por lo que ha dicho.

Mi mente dio un vuelco, y entonces comprendí... Realmente... Él, él lo sabía.

* * *

><p>– ¿Una fiesta sorpresa? –preguntó dudoso de haber escuchado bien, Natsu.<p>

Lucy asintió varías veces a respuesta, aunque no pudiera verla, ya que estaban hablando por teléfono, ya que Natsu estaba en Tokyo. Consiguiente, siguió hablando.

–Titulada: cómo nosotros le diremos: ¡_"Tú piensas que habrá una fiesta de cumpleaños como cada año, más eso no pasará esta vez, en realidad le prepararemos una sorpresa del feliz cumpleaños"_! –gritó eufóricamente dirigiendo su vista al techo, a lo mismo que lo señalaba alegre, con una sonrisa ancha, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

–El nombre... Es muy largo. –rió divertido por la idea, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba su camino hacía la estación de trenes, ya estaba cerca.

– ¿Quieres qué te explique más? –siguió con una curva en sus labios, una pequeña sonrisa. Un pequeño color carmín recorría sus mejillas por su clara alegría.

–No, así está bien. Con solo escuchar su nombre entiendo... –prácticamente sudó una gota, deslizándose por su sien. Observo al cielo, estaba soleado y despejado.

–No tenemos que hacer una sorpresa. Aunque… –comenzó nuevamente –, eso no es suficiente. Yo quiero que sea más especial, no como es usualmente. –delicadamente terminó lo que quería decir, dejándole sorprendido a Natsu.

**...**

Lo pensé desde todos los incidentes que le he hecho pasar siempre.

Yo, siempre… Haciendo que Sting se enoje o entristezca. Pero, Sting… siempre me perdona.

Así que…

–Yo quiero hacer feliz a Sting… Por lo menos en su cumpleaños… –un nudo se hizo presente en mi garganta, haciendo que con cada palabra que decía, mi boca pronunciará más bajo las palabras. Baje la cabeza, mirando al piso.

**...**

Natsu hizo una expresión inexplicable. Tal vez un poco sorprendido... ¿Y triste?

–Está bien. –simplemente respondió, después todo, no podría negarse nunca.

– ¿Enserio? –claramente, Lucy se emocionó, haciendo más fuerte su sonrojo, mientras repetía infinitas veces el nombre de _'Natsu' _en su mente.

–Sí. Está bien. Pero, tú te encargas de que el Rubio no se entere, ¿entendido? –le advirtió antes de tiempo; porque el que avisa, no traiciona.

– ¡Sí! –la rubia asintió frenéticamente, agradecida y contenta por saber que contaba con el apoyo de su otro mejor amigo. Comenzó a hacer un puño con sus manos, apretándolas, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener su gran alegría y no chillar (Porque ya había recibido varías quejas).

**...**

–Espera un momento… –me hablé a mi misma, dándome cuenta de mi situación. – ¡¿Qué le diré a Sting?! –Me quede en blanco al pensamiento.

¡Tengo que hacer algo al respecto!

* * *

><p><strong>En el apartamento de Sting:<strong>

* * *

><p>– … –miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, la pantalla del celular. ¿Qué...?<p>

**"Lucy Heartfilia: [Acerca del 29 de abril]:**

**¡Es el "Día de Showa"! Un día festivo para todos :D".**

– ¿Qué pasa con este mensaje…? –se preguntó a si mismo, mientras sudaba lentamente.

Claro, era el buen plan de Lucy. Fingiendo que olvido totalmente su cumpleaños.

Bueno, también, era muy claro que Sting no entendía ni madres el mensaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Al otro día, en la escuela.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ding, ding, ding. –comenzó a sonar el timbre, para avisar que la comida puesta en el horno, ya estaba lista.<p>

– ¡Luce delicioso~! –gritaron dos chicas al mismo tiempo, babeando fuertemente al ver la imagen de la comida. Estaban enamoradas de esas galletas.

– ¡Lisanna! ¡Eres buena cocinando y perfecta haciendo dulces! ¡Cásate conmigo! –chilló fuertemente Cana, con un sonrojo presente en sus mejillas, mientras saltaba a Lisanna amistosamente, su mejor amiga.

–Está bien, está bien –dijo la albina, sonriendo un poco nerviosa, por el claro comportamiento infantil de su amiga.

Detrás de la curiosa escena de amigas, se encontraba Lucy todavía observando los preciados dulces.

– ¡Quiero comerlas, Lisanna! ¡Comer! –se acercó más a las galletas, oliendo su delicioso aroma, _"Ah, que lástima, es para Sting-bee". _En su mente, pasaron esas palabras. Maldito, tenía suerte.

–Solo acaben con eso, y tu regalo para Sting será perfecto. –la albina le dirigió una sonrisa cálida, entrecerrando sus ojos, dejando una vista hermosa.

– ¡Sí! ¡Gracias por todo, Lisanna! –agradeció Lucy a su amiga por su ayuda, ya que ahora no tenía mucho tiempo para honear galletas... Cosa que igual no le salían. –De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias, Lisanna! –se marchó corriendo por la puerta, con una sonrisa alegre.

Lisanna, se quedó mirando minuciosamente la corrida de la rubia.

– ¿Qué pasa, Lisanna? –preguntó Cana, cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada observadora que le dirigía Lisanna a Lucy.

–Sting y Lucy… ¿Cómo están ellos en clases recientemente? –siguió con la mirada en la nada, mostrando una cara sin expresión.

– ¿Cómo? –un signo de confusión invisible, se formo en la cabeza de cana, que tenía al igual una cara realmente confundida por la rara pregunta. –, Solo… normal. Ellos caminan a la escuela juntos, se prestan sus apuntes... Y eso, como siempre.

–Ya veo –respondió aliviada al escuchar esa respuesta. Segundos después una sonrisa grande se hizo presente en la cara de Lisanna, haciendo que un color carmín se esparciera en sus mejillas. Era una vista deslumbrante, pensaba Cana, aún sin entender nada.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>y. **Me**rci, por llegar hasta aquí. **( :3JL) E**spero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. YuY

**E**staría contenta con solo sus dos reviews, shikayas. c:

**Y **bueeenoo... **¿N**os leemos en el próximo capítulo? v: **S**haúh. B)

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
